Graduation Year
by carlycagalli
Summary: Well, fiery Cagalli is in her last year of school, and she desperately wants to be noticed. I suck at summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

THUMP! Cagalli threw her heavy schoolbag down in satisfaction. She had finally finished packing for the next day, the first day of school. Lying down on her bed, she thought back on all the preparations she had made during the holidays for her graduating year in Destiny Secondary.

Cagalli wasn't your typical girl who often gossiped with her friends and giggled at the sight of cute guys. Instead, she was a fiery, hot-tempered female, with short hair that made her look like a boy. She acted like a boy, dressed like a boy, and had a best friend who was a boy (aka Kira). Nobody noticed her, or wanted to be associated with her. That's why she was thankful to have Kira always by her side.

That was for the past few years. This year, Cagalli was determined to be noticed. She had grown a lot over the holidays, in a more feminine way. She had grown her hair longer, instead of cutting it short like she always did before. She had even gone out of her way and written a new year's resolution!

1 Wake up early, don't be late for school.

2 Hand in homework on time

3 Do the dishes for mom

4 Act more like a woman

5 What else is there to write?

She wasn't doing this just to be noticed by anyone. She had a special someone inside her heart. Blue hair, emerald eyes, who else could it be but the oh-so-famous Athrun Zala? But she knew he would never like someone like her. Heck, she bet he didn't even know she was alive! But she could still dream.

And so she smiled as she drifted off into Dreamland, dreaming about the perfect first day of school…

* * *

"RRINGGGG!!!"

WHACK. The poor clock was roughly grabbed off the bedside table and flung towards the nearest wall, breaking into pieces.

Cagalli buried her head back into her pillow and continued snoring softly.

When she finally decided to open her sleepy eyes, it was already 8.45. Staring at the time on her computer monitor in horror, she became wide awake.

"DAMN!"

* * *

The fiery blonde grumbled to herself as she ran breathlessly through the school gates, at approximately 9.05.

"Late again, Athha?" Meer Campbell, aka popular girl, sneered as she took Cagalli's name down in a little pink prefect's booklet. Cagalli cursed under her breath and she looked away from the smirking girl. "Trust me to be break my first resolution on the first day of school…" She muttered.

"Hey, hey! Slow down, Cagalli. What's gotten you so angry?" Kira caught up to her from behind, his brown locks flying. Cagalli sighed as she related her tale to him.

"First of all, I broke my first resolution. I broke another clock-"

Kira laughed and cutting her off, said, "Well at least it's the first one you broke this year. Let's keep it below 20 this year shall we? Last year you broke 23."

Cagalli glared and the boy, who immediately shut up. "Third, my mother said I have to pay for all my clocks from now on.." She glanced sideways at Kira, who gulped at her expression.

"This is not good. You're not going to ask ME to pay for them for you, are you?"

A playful smile appeared on her face. "Of course not. Am I so mean? All I want is an early birthday present of 23 clocks, that's not too much, is it?" She asked innocently.

Kira slapped his head. "Oh no.."

* * *

"So, how are you going to attract Mr. Popular Athrun?" Kira asked slyly as they took their books from their lockers.

"Please Kira, as if you don't know he won't like someone like me. So stop talking about him." Cagalli said, secretly wishing that he actually did like her.

"Athrun! Athrun!" Kira joked as he walked in step with Cagalli to their first class, geography.

"I really regret telling you about that."

"Athrun! Athrun!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Athrun! Athrun!"

WHACK!

Cagalli then walked off, leaving a poor Kira writhing on the floor with a sore eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late, Ms. Athha," the geography teacher Mr. La Flaga boomed at the sight of one of his students coming into the room, late as usual.

"Sorry." Cagalli walked slowly to an empty seat. As soon as she sat down, a puffing Kira with a black eye rushed in and knocked on the door. Mr La Flaga glared at him.

"KIRA YAMATO YOU ARE 8 MINUTES LATE! EVEN LATER THAN MS ATHHA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

The whole class became deathly quite as Mr. La flaga's face grew red in anger, then realizing what he had done, turned even redder in embarrassment. He motioned for Kira to sit down, then excused himself. The minute he left the classroom, the gossiping began.

"Hey why is La Flaga so angry today?"

"So unusual, he is usually really jokey."

"I heard that he had a fight with Ms. Murrue Ramius."

"No he got dumped by her."

"No he found out she was cheating on him."

"No he tried asking Ms. Talia Gladys out for a date but she said no."

"No he accidentally got someone pregnant." …

All sorts of nonsense came sprouting from the student's mouths. Cagalli sighed as Kira took the seat next to her. "Hey, don't hit so hard next time, ok?" Kira complained, rubbing his sore eye. "It really hurts." "Too bad." Cagalli said as she surveyed the noisy room.

Suddenly, Meer, full of her pink glory, stood up onto her chair dramatically and announced in a sad voice, "Oh, he must be heartbroken!" Then she turned and smiled at someone sitting at one corner of the room. Cagalli turned her head and saw a blue-haired boy turning away in disgust. _ATHRUN?! He's in my class this year? Oh no, he must have seen me coming in late. He must have a bad impression of me. Shit._ Cagalli turned back and lay her head down on the table, waiting for Mr. La Flaga to come back.

* * *

Cagalli and Kira piled up their lunch trays with food and walked to their table, the one in the very corner where nobody went to. Picking up the hot chicken leg, Cagalli gorged on it hungrily as if she hadn't eaten in days. 

"You didn't have breakfast or what? Why are you eating as if there's no tomorrow?" Kira asked as he delicately picked up his own piece of chicken and bit slowly into it. "I woke up late, remember? Of course I had no time for breakfast. Besides, this is good."

"Cagalli, its fattening. And who would want you if you ate like this? Not Athrun, I bet." Kira teased.

"Who cares?" Cagalli pointed one of her oily fingers to Kira's second piece of chicken. "Can I have that?"

Kira stared dumbfoundedly at Cagalli's two cleanly nibbled chicken bones lying on her plate. "Er. Sure."

* * *

After lunch, Cagalli and Kira went to pick up their Literature books from their lockers, and headed towards their class, arguing over whether Cagalli should talk to Athrun or not. 

"You like him, don't you? Then you totally should. Just do it casually." Kira urged the blonde.

"No way. He will just ignore me. He probably doesn't even know I'm alive." She sighed.

"Don't sigh so much, it's not good for you. And yes he knows you're alive. He saw you go into class late today, didn't he?" Kira asked.

"That is **not** a comforting thought. He probably has a bad impression of me and just thinks that I'm another weirdo who goes to school late.

"Oh well whatever you want…" Kira's words drifted of as he lifted his head and caught sight of something. Cagalli turned around to find her best friend seemingly staring into space.

"Hello? Kira?"

"…"

"Earth to Kira!"

"…"

Annoyed, Cagalli turned to look in the direction Kira was staring at. In the distance, a particular red-headed girl was chatting happily with her friends, Meer and Meyrin. _Fllay Allster? He likes Fllay?! _Cagalli stared in shock. _But she's friends with idiot Meer!_

SLAP!

"Hey what was that for?" Kira asked, confused at Cagalli's action.

"Who told you to daze of like that. Come on, keep walking." Cagalli pulled him forward and let go.

Kira, still mesmerized by Fllay, walked slowly with his head still turned in her direction. Unfortunately, he didn't see the open locker door in front of him and crashed straight into it. Cagalli pulled him out from behind the locker. Not learning his lesson, he still turned back to watch Fllay, only to find that she had left. Saddened, he turned back, and tripped over a stack off books, falling flat on his face.

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Cagalli promptly pulled him up my the collar and dragged him along to class.


End file.
